Toi que je désire tant
by LittleMel24
Summary: Un Uber Xena remplis de passion, de drame et romance. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire alors je vous laisse le découvrir...


Chapitre 1

Stessy sortit un pied du lit, puis l'autre. Les dimanche s matin étaient souvent difficiles pour elle. Elle marcha d'un pas lourd vers la cuisine, direction la cafetière. A peine avait elle eu le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton "marche" qu'une mélodie se fit entendre dans l'appartement. Stessy reconnut tout de suite le son d'un appel sur skype et sut de qui il provenait. Comme bien sou  
vent, sans hésiter elle cliqua sur décrocher et une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes filles souriantes. Une était brune, les cheveux au carré légèrement bouclés et l'autre les cheveux longs , raides et chatins. Il s'agissait de Anna et Amélie des amies de stessy.

-Salut les filles.

-Mon dieu, c'est quoi cette horreur?  
Stessy qui ne savait pas du tout de quoi parlait Anna se regarda des pieds à la tête.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Sérieux Sté tu pourrais faire un effortvestimentaire! Parce que là... c'est pas très glam'!

-Merci... mais je te rappelle que je vis seule avec mon chien alors explique moi pourquoi je devrais faire des efforts?  
-Hmm, ok...là... tu marques un point.

Amélie prit la parole à son tour.

-Bon, on t'appelait pour te demander, enfin te proposer un truc..

-Je prends peur tout de suite ou j'attends un peu?

-Ça veux dire quoi ça?  
-Rien, mais vous demandez souvent des trucs bizarres.  
-On voulais juste savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous au st james pub ce soir?

Le st james était un pub réputé de la ville. Pas mal de personnes s'y donnaient rendez-vous. C'était tout de même un endroit calme et sympa où les filles avaient l'habitude d'aller.  
-Oui pourquoi pas, ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas vu Sam en plus."

Sam était le patron de pub, un garçon d'une quarantaine d'années plutôt pas mal et ultra gentil, même trop parfois.

-Ok alors on dit...20h là-bas?  
-Ça marche.

La journée passait rapidement. Stessy avait fait un peu de rangement dans son appartement, puis avait fait un tour avec Koah avant de rentrer pour se préparer.  
Arrivé 20H pile devant le bar, elle se félicita de sa ponctualité et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde mais elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver la table de ses amis, elle se dirigea vers eux, n'oubliant pas de saluer Sam au passage.

-Hey pile à l'heure ma belle.  
-Comme toujours!

Stessy s'assit de façon à pouvoir voir toute la salle. Certes elle n'était pas là pour faire des rencontres mais on est jamais à l'abris d'un miracle...  
La soirée était déjà bien entamée, les filles discutaient de tout et de rien. De temps à autre, stessy lancait un regard circulaire à la salle dans un infime espoir de le poser sur quelqu'un de particulier. Mais quand elle regarda vers la porte de sortie son regard devin beaucoup plus sombre et Amélie s'en aperçut.

-Sté? Y a un problème?

-Plutôt oui! Regarde qui est là!

Les deux filles regardèrent vers la porte et vit Tim, l'ex de Stessy. Elle avait était heureuse avec lui, les premier temps, mais ça n'avait pas duré et Stessy l'avait quitté? Mais Tim ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'avait pas digéré que Stessy le quitte et lui en voulait terriblement. Il en devenait même dangereux.  
Pendant ce temps là, à l'autre bout de la salle dans un coin du bar, une personne avait suivi le regard de la jeune femme et y avait lu du désespoir. Et de la peur?  
Tim se dirigea droit vers les filles et plus préscisement vers Stessy.

-Salut les gouinasses.

-Salut pauvre nase lui répond Anna  
-Tim, qu'est ce que tu veux!

Stessy parla d'une voix lasse.

-Ce que je veux? Ma pauvre chérie, tu devrais le savoir pourtant!?

-Excuse moi...Mais... non je ne sais pas ce qu'un mec comme toi peut vouloir.

N'acceptant pas le tont sur lequel lui parlait Stessy, Tim lui attrapa violament le bras.

Lache moi, tu me fais mal!

-Ne confond pas Stessy, c'est pas moi qui te fais mal; c'est toi qui m'en fais, alors maintenant tuvas te lever bien sagement et tu vas me suivre...

Anna se leva et s'interposa entre Tim et elle. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Tim. Elle le trouvait trop arrogant et macho et je dois dire que maintenant je me rends compte qu'elle avait raison.

-Ecoute moi bien, Stessy n'ira nulle part ailleurs qu'avec nous. Elle va rester ici, et profiter de sa soirée de célibataire. Toi par contre tu vas prendre tes petites jambes et tu vas dégager d'ici avant que je t'en colle une!

Le ton dans la voix d' Anna était menaçant, mais ça ne m'étonnait pas d'elle, elle avait toujours été bagarreuse.

-How... regardez moi ça, le chien de garde se rêveille...

Toujours du coin du bar la jeune femme suivait la scene sans les lâcher des yeux. Elle voyait que la discution était animée.  
Lorsque Tim avait attrapé le bras de Stessy son sang s'était mis à bouillonner et elle s'était murmuré à elle même "si tu la touche, tu es mort". Sam avait également remarqué l'altercation à la table des filles, à plusieurs reprises il avait à plusieurs reprises dit non à la brune à côtés de lui sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait ce dont elle était capable..  
Le ton monta d'un cran chez les filles.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant. Tu viens...

Tim tira violament Stessy.  
S'en était trop, la brune n'en pouvait plus.

-Sam?

Lucy?

-S'il te plait!

-Ok c'est bon t'as gagné, mais... pas de casse dans mon bar et vas- y doucement!

-Promis.

Ni une, ni deux, Lucy partit en direction des filles avec l'objectif de mettre ce type dehors. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance et étrangement elle lehaïssait sans même le connaitre. Et pour une toute autre raison, elle allait enfin voir cette blonde qu'elle observait de loin depuis son arrivée, d'un peu plus prés. Arrivée à leur hauteur Lucy attira leur attention.

-Heum, heum...

Tous se retournèrent et la regardèrent. Mais lorsque que Stessy se tourna à son tour vers elle, elle ne put détacher son regard de cette fille. Elle fut troublée par son regard, par sa beauté, son corps. Elle sentait son corps en alerte. Lucy regardait Stessy avec un regard ou on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude et autre chose qu'on ne put décrire sur le moment.  
Lucy n'oublia tout de mêm  
e pas la raison de sa venue à cette table.  
Vous avez un problème avec cet homme?  
Les filles n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Tim prit la elles n'ont aucun problème, et vous, mêlez vous de vos oignons.  
"ho toi mon coco tu commences mal. Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle mais à elles, alors je vous prie de bien vouloir les laisser répondre. Elle parla d'une voix calme. Alors les filles?  
Oui, on a un problème! Anna répondit pour ses amies. Cet homme essaie d'emmener notre amie de force.  
C'est vrai? Lucy plongea son regard dans celui de Stessy espérant avoir une réponse favorable de sa part.  
Stessy fut déboussolée par cette question et surtout par le regard perçant qu'elle recevait. Elle aurait voulu disparaitre sous terre , mais elle parvint tout de même à murmurer un faible "oui" à Lucy tout en rougissant.  
-Bien , monsieur, je vais vous demander de laisser ces demoiselles tranquilles et de quitter le bar immédiatement.

-Sinon quoi?  
Sinon quoi? Répéta Lucy dans un rire ironique. -Sinon je vous mets dehors moi même.  
Elle ne riait plus du tout, et devint menaçante. Stessy regardait les traits de son visage se durcir.  
"C'est pas le genre de personnes qu'il faut chercher" se dit elle. Elle la trouvait divinement belle. "Pourquoi est ce qu'elle vient aider? Te fais pas d'idée Sté,c'est juste pour le bar".  
Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Anna.  
Sté? Pourquoi tu la fixes comme ça? Elle lui parla à l'oreille.  
Je... je réfléchissais...  
Moui...  
Bon maintenant ça suffit, vous retournez dans votre coin, j'emmene Stessy loin de cet endroit."  
Tim commençait à devenir nerveux mais cet état plaisait à Lucy et il ne lui faisait aucunement se mit entre lui et Stessy afin de faire bouclier pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Ce mouvement surprit Stessy qui lorsqu'elle se positionna juste devant elle, sentit le parfum de la brune l'envahir. Elle eut envie de poser ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme devant elle mais se ravisa rapidement.  
Je ne crois pas! Elle n'ira nulle part avec vous!  
-Ho vous croyez?"

C'est à ce moment là que tout dérapa. Tim voulut décrocher un coup de poing à Lucy qui n'eut aucun mal à le stopper dans son élan. Elle lui le retourna le bras et Tim se retrouva dos à elle avec le bras bloqué dans le dos, ce qui permit à Lucy de lui parler à l'oreille avec une froideur éxtrême.

"Maintenant écoute moi bien mon ptit gars, soit tu dégages tout de suite et tu la laiss  
es tranquille, soit je te pète le bras...  
-Ca va, c'est bon lache moi! Je me casse!"

Elle le crut et le ralacha, mais quand il fit semblant de commencer à partir, Lucy de vit pas le coup de pied rotatif que lui lança Tim et le prit dans les côtes. Elle fut pliée en deux sous l'effet de la douleur mais se relava tout aussi vite. Elle manqua d'en prendre un second mais réussit à le stopper juste à temps. Par réflexe, elle mit un coup à Tim qui recula sous la pression. Lucy le rattrapa juste avant qu'il heurte une table, se rapellant ce que lui avait dit Sam. Et traina Tim jusque dehors. Elle fut suivie de la moitier du bar et surtout de Stessy qui ne voulait pas manquer ça, et qui était un peu inqiète aussi. Arrivée dehors, elle fit tomber Tim à terre, mais il se releva aussi vite.

"Alors, tu n'en as pas assez? Demanda elle.  
-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser battre par une fille! Qui d'ailleurs doit sûrement être une de ces gouinasses.  
-Va savoir...  
-Tim lui fonça dessus et elle l'évita, lui mettant une tape derrière la tête pour l'énerver un peu plus.  
-C'est ainsi que tu te bats? J'en espérais plus de ta part!  
-Ferme la connasse, je vais te montrer ce que c'est qu'un homme..."

Il revint à la charge et essaya de frapper Lucy qui esquiva tout les coups. Il ne vit pas arriver le point de celle ci qu'il prit en plein nez. Il tomba à la renverse et heurta violemment le sol dans un bruit sourd. "wow elle est dangeureuse" songea Stessy "mais elle as réussie". Tim se releva la figure en sang.

"Tu m'a pété le nez salope!  
-Tu l'a cherché. Maintenant dégage d'ici ou je te pète les jambes aussi.  
-Ca va, jme casse mais on se reverra tous les deux sois en sûre!  
-Quand tu veux!"

Tim partit. Un tonnerre d'aplaudissement se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna, regarda tout le monde et s'exclama.

"Merci... mais ce n'était pas un spectacle! retournez vous amuser et passer une bonne soirée".

La foule rentra, les trois filles aussi avec un grand sourire. Elles retournèrent à leur table un peu déçues de ne pas avoir pu remercier leur "sauveuse" qui était rapidement repartie au coin du bar. Stessy ne détacha pas son regard de Lucy. Cette fille éveillait en elle des sentiment qu'elle pensait éteints depuis des années. Elle pensa pendant un moment que c'était simplement de l'admiration, mais plus elle la regardait, plus elle bouillonnait. "Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, cette fille me sauve sans même me connaitre, elle fait un regard qui ferait fondre un icerberg au pôle nord, et elle repart comme si de rien n'était sans même que je puisse la remercier. Et en plus elle me fait resentir des choses que je ne peux expliquer!"...


End file.
